the princes demise
by matthewneville13
Summary: this is the story of how prince eclipse of the equestrian milatry died to save the people of equestria from the gryphon forces. this is my first one shot story so don't hate it to much. UPDATE: if anyone wants more backstory on prince eclipse let me know.


the princes demise by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1

i stood in the throne room having a conversation with my sisters celestia and luna and we also had the mane six my daughter scootaloo and some others in the room but the door burst open and a panicked looking guard ran in. "eclipse sir the gryphons are closing in on canterlot and we need to protect the capital but we won't be able to do it without your help sir" the guard said and i looked at him and walked towards him. "get me my sword and my armor" i said to the guard and he nodded before rushing off to grab my equipment and i turned to the people of the room who looked worried and had tears in their eyes. i walked over to scootaloo who had the most tears in her eyes crouched and palced my hands on her shoulder before smiling at her. "scoots don't cry after all daddies the strongest soldier equestria has so there isn't any chance i will die" i said to my daughter who looked up and hugged me causing me to smile before the door burst open again and the guard from before came in with my armor and sword with him. i walked over to him and took my armor from him and quickly put on my chest piece my gauntlets and my grieves with a smile before taking my sword and sheathing it on my back before turning my head to the people in the room. "i'll be back as soon as i can that's a promise" i said before i left the room with the guard and we continued to walk until we reached the camp our soldiers were stationed to help fend off the gryphons. when we saw the gryphons coming over the hills we all the soldeirs got their weapons out where as i set up a bipod and placed a camera on it and zoomed it in to the max so it would be able to record the battle before i started to record and after that was finished i frew my sword and held it in a combat stance. "charge" i roared as i along with the soldiers charged the gryphon lines intent on stopping them from getting to canterlot. i continued to clash sword with gryphon soldiers and i knew my soldiers were out matched and i was correct as my soldiers began to fall until only me and my vice captain remained and i turned my head to him and he saw my gaze and saw the small sad smiled gracing my lips and he knew i was planing something.

"vice captain mystic i order you to retreat back to canterlot to get reinforcements i'll handle the gryphons" i said as i got my sword ready again and my vice captain was shocked and tried to protest. "that's an order mystic an order i order you to follow" i said and mystic looked at me with tears in his eye but nodded none the less before retreating back to canterlot and i looked back at the gryphons which were now closing in on my position and i charged towards them with my sword at the ready. when i reached the gryphon lines i threw a slash at the first gryphon to reach me and we clashed sword and we continued to clash until i sliced his throat killing him and i moved on to the next who i decapitated and i continued to fight killing my enemies in many diffrent ways leaving bodies behind me as i continued to fight until i was stabbed from the back through my chest which was followed by ine more swords impaling my body which was all shown on the video camera which was playing the video of my fight in the throne room of canterlot so my sisters scoots and my friends all saw what was happening due to my enchanted video camera. "i only have one technique that will help me now" i said sadly and the gryphons who stabbed me looked at me like i was insane and i smirked. "ROYAL FURY" i roared to the heavens as a huge burst of magical energy shot out launching the gryphons off of me along with their swords and when the light from the magical energy dimmed i stood with my skin darker and my hair spiked upwards and looking like a ragin inferno of fire but still flowing in the wind. i then looked at the gryphons and readied my sword and began to fight more gryphons killing them quite easily now but i still received the odd injury now and again but i still kept on fighting for my loved ones. i continued to fight the gryphons getting more and more injuries as i did because i was begining to tire but i still fought because i didn't want to die without telling my daughter i loved her one last time and when i had finally killed the last of the gryphons i stood hunched with my sword stabbed into the ground being the only thing keping me on my feet and i continued to stand.

"scootaloo remeber daddy loves you and never wanted any of this to happen but he couldn't control the outcome and celly lulu and basically all of my friends and loved ones i'm sorry i couldn't keep my promise of returning to you all and finally shining armor and mystic wings you two were my best friends and i wouldn't trade either of you for the world i'm just sorry i couldn't be there for you and cadance when you had your first foal shining and mystic i'm sorry i never got to be best man at you and you fiancees wedding" i roared my voice quieting near the end as i collapsed to the floor my sword still held in my grip as a pool of blood formed beneath me and my breathing became shallower as time went on. "rarghhhhh" i roared into the air and i heard footsteps hurrying over to me just as i closed my eyes and drew my final breath.

(later that year) (3rd person p.o.v)

a statue stood proudly in front of canterlot castle it was a statue of a man holding a sword in a ready stance and on the base of the statue you could see some writting placed on it. the writting said.

'a loving father

a caring brother

and brilliant man

prince eclipse the bravest soldier in equestria.

0033-1044'

THE END


End file.
